Vida Adolescente
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Secuela de Embarazo Adolescente;luego del juicio,por fin Lauren esta en la carcel,¿pero por cuanto tiempo estara en paz la vida de Bella?,nuevos retos,se les presentan y ahora las cosas no son como antes, si no peores ¿ estas listo para continuar?...
1. Parto Primera parte

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER!, a mi solo me pertenece la trama…por lo que para hacer algo con la trama de la historia deberán hacerlo CON MI AUTORIZACION! NO AL PLAGIO!...

* * *

Hubo una chica que me pidió hacer la secuela y subir mi historia a la Sala Cullen, quiero decirle que no me pude comunicar con ella, debido a que su correo no salio, ya que hay que ponerlo separado así love hotmail . com xD, bueno le quiero decir que me quiero comunicar con ella, por lo que le dejare aquí mi correo y que le dejare subir la historia a la Sala Cullen, y con lo de la secuela, que si desea me puede ayudar a realizarla, ya que si no me atrasare mucho y como tengo ya todo planeado…Bueno, espero que por favor ella lea esto…Sin mas que decir, les dejo la secuela

* * *

_**Secuela de Un Embarazo Adolescente**_

_**Nacimiento 1° Parte**_

Estaba muy cansada, que va de cansada, agotada!...si esa era la palabra, agotada, mi espalda me mataba y ya ni me veía los pies, mi estomago, parecía que iba a reventar y es que así era…el tiempo cuando lo gozas pasa muy rápido, luego de que mi tía Lauren fuera arrestada, todo había sido estupendo, a los 7 meses mi estomago creció a mas no poder, por lo que deje la escuela, tomando clases en la casa…Era arriesgado para mi ir a la escuela con semerenda barriga!, ahora que tenia nueve meses, sabia mas que nunca que mis bebes estaban presentes, y mas aun cuando me pateaban…

Edward por su lado se había vuelto mi preso, o así le llamaba Emmett, ya que de la escuela se venia a la casa y se quedaba conmigo, como yo no sentía ánimos de salir, aparte me costaba mucho hasta caminar, nos quedábamos aquí juntos por lo regular, el era mi sombra…creo que hasta al baño me acompañaba y eso era por lo que cada vez lo amaba mas…

Jacob, había pasado a ser un gran amigo de la familia, a igual que Billy, su padre, aunque debo admitir que cada vez que le veía me daban ganas de llorar, tal vez porque el embarazo me ponía súper sensible y eso me hacia extrañar mucho mas a mis padres…suspire, por lo menos siempre estarían presentes en mi corazón…

Me encontraba sola, todos estaban en la escuela, era ya mitad de año y las vacaciones ya casi vendrían, Carlisle como siempre estaba en el hospital, trabajando y Esme había tenido que salir, ya que se le había presentado un problema en su empresa…

-¡Genial!-mascullé, me habían dado ganas de ir al baño, pero como tenia que tomarme unas vitaminas, me tocaría subir aquellos largas, interminables y detestables escalones…

Tarde de unos 17 a 20 minutos para terminar de subirlos y es que a cada que subía una contracción mas fuerte que otra me daban; al subir me dirigí al baño, el cual estaba dentro de _nuestra_ habitación…Si Esme y Carlisle nos habían dejado dormir juntos, _¿Qué mas embarazada de lo que estas podrías quedar?_ Cosa que causo nos causo gracia a Edward y a mi, uff deje la puerta de la recamara abierta y me dirigí al baño, comencé a buscar las pastillas y…

Edward Pov:

Ese día, tenia solamente 3 horas de clases, puesto que prácticamente todos mis profesores, se encontraban enfermos, súper…me monte al _Volvo _dirigiéndome a mi casa, mama me había dejado algo preocupado, al decirme que Bella estaba sola en la casa…en estos tiempos, ella en cualquier momento podía entrar en labor de parto y lo que menos deseaba era dejarla sola y mucho menos que se quedara sin nadie a su lado…

No había tanto transito, por lo que no me tarde mucho en llegar a casa, al entrar me imaginé que _mi Bella_ estaría en el sofá o en la cocina, pero…esperen, no estaba ahí, okey eso no era bueno, me preocupe mas aun, Bella era terca pero no me imagine que tanto, le había prohibido estrictamente que subiera las gradas cuando yo no estuviese en casa o si alguien no le cargaba o ayudaba…esa chica hermosa, simplemente no cambiaba…

-¡Edward!-escuche un grito desde el baño de arriba y el grito era de mi princesa, subí a velocidad sobre humana, tanto que hasta me sorprendió, al entrar a la habitación, me dirigí inmediatamente al baño, la vi estaba parada, no parecía que tuviera nada malo…había un extraño olor a agua con sal, pero no le preste atención.

-¿Qué paso?-ella usaba de las converse que son bajas y unas licras negras con una blusa de tirantes anchos, suelta, así le era mas fácil, mire como se balanceaba al propio al levantar un pie y el otro…eso me extraño.

-Creo que es hora-dijo y su mirada bajo al suelo, en donde seguía moviendo sus pies, inmediatamente seguí su mirada...había roto fuente…todo se volvió un caos, para mi en ese momento, me puse como loco, llame inmediatamente Carlisle, el cual me dijo que tenia que estar tranquilo y que ya me enviaba una ambulancia…

Al colgar, tome la ropa que Alice había preparado para Bella, esa duende del diablo adivina, como la amaba, le debo una y bien grande, le dije Bella que se quitara la ropa, ella se quejo del dolor, por lo que le ayude y puse una toalla debajo de sus pies, luego de que se quitase las converse y las medias, le seque un poco y le ayude a colocarse el pantalón turquesa apanado, le puse unas medias blancas con unas converse del mismo color, luego una blusa de tirantes anchos blanca, pegada al cuerpo, la cual se estiro montones al llegar a la parte del estomago, luego encima, le puse el abrigo..

La saque del baño y le senté en la cama, Carlisle dijo que si recientemente había roto fuente, aun había tiempo, aunque se había que actuar rápido, ella no estaría del todo dilatada…

-¿Cómo te siente?-pregunte hincándome para quedar a su altura, entre sus piernas.

Ella respiraba a como Carlisle le había enseñado en las lecciones que nos había dado, mientras que se sostenía el estomago y su frente tenia una gruesa capa de sudor.

-No me hagas hablar en este momento-casi gruño, en ese momento supe por su grito, que estaba teniendo una gran contracción, asentí a lo que me dijo.

-Ya vengo amor, voy por las bolsas de los bebes y tu bolsa que esta preparada-ella asintió, fui corriendo, velozmente al cuarto de la niña y el niño, a recoger sus respectivos bolsos, los cuales estaban ya listos con todas, las cosas necesarias, al entrar al cuarto, cogí mi maleta pequeña y la de Bella.

Escuche abrían la puerta de abajo y al escuchar la voz de mi padre, me relaje, papa se encargo de los dos bolsos y las dos maletas, mientras yo cargaba a Bella…y bajaba las escaleras, con sumo cuidado…al bajar un enfermero le esperaba con una camilla, la subió y la dirigió rápido y con cuidado hacia afuera, para montarla en la ambulancia.

-Ve tu en el coche, Edward, yo me voy con ella-asentí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en mi auto, esperando a que la ambulancia saliera primero, yo había decidido que lo mejor para mi Bella, era que tuviera los bebes no en el hospital, si no en una clínica, en la cual mi padre tenia su propio consultorio privado, cosa que era mejor, ya que aunque el era medico general, había estudiado todo eso y quería hacerse cargo del nacimiento de sus nietos.

La ambulancia arranco y yo también, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, no sabia como sentirme, creía que iba a morir del susto, mas que todo…pero quitando eso, en mi estomago había un gran vació de suspenso, ya que estaba que reventaba de alegría, sabia que hoy conocería a mis dos _pequeños pateadores_ a mi niña y mi niño…solo deseaba que todo saliera bien, aunque papa decía que era algo riesgoso, por ser un _embarazo adolescente,_ pero que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Bueno creo que este es el comienzo oficial de la secuela, espero la difruten! xD y sobre todo espero reviews! Pliss!


	2. Parte 2nd parte- Necesito hacerlo

**_Secuela de Un Embarazo Adolescente_**

**_Nacimiento 2° Parte – Necesito Hacerlo_**

_Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

_Debía admitirlo no había estado tan asustada como lo estaba ahora, estaba apunto de traer a dos bebes al mundo, era exactamente donde el rol como madre comenzaba. Debo de ser sincera estaba aterrada no sabia si podía hacer un buen trabajo, a como me lo había dicho alguna vez un profesor "Era una niña cuidando niños". Negué un poco ante mis pensamientos y coloque una mano en mi vientre tratando de no gritar al sentir cada contracción cada vez más fuerte. El doctor había dicho que me faltaba un centímetro de dilatación para poder comenzar el labor de parto, por lo que estaba esperando en la camilla a que volviera a chequearme. No estaba segura si Edward entraría seguramente se desmayaría al ver tanta sangre y eso, después de todo era el único motivo por el cual mi ahora casi prometido no estaba seguro de querer estudiar medicina._

_-Creo que estamos listos- comento el medico luego de volver a chequearme, parecía que Carlisle había tenido una operación a corazón abierto de urgencia por lo que no podría ser el quien se encargará del nacimiento de los mellizos, aunque estaba tranquila porque estaba en las manos de uno de sus colegas. Veía como todos comenzaban a preparar las cosas necesarias a mi alrededor y juro que podía prácticamente escuchar como con cada paso que daban mi corazón comenzaba ha acelerarse cada vez mas-Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien-comento una de las enfermeras la cual percibió mi nerviosismo._

_-Hey- eso hizo que volteara a mirar hacia la derecha en donde escuche su voz aterciopelada y al parecer no había escuchado mal. Edward estaba ahí a mi lado. Sonreí de medio lado sin poder evitarlo, a pesar del dolor en el que me encontraba en este momento, me sentía feliz. Comenzaba con el positivismo nuevamente, tenia todo lo que jamás había soñado poder llegar a tener y me había preparado psicológicamente por meses para este momento. Fue exactamente en ese momento, en que pude percibir la sensación de tranquilidad. Estaba lista para ser mama-Estaré aquí, todo el rato- volvió a hablar atrayendo mi atención de nuevo a sus ojos casi perfectos por los cuales seguía enamorándome día tras días._

_-Lo se- logre contestar apretando un poco la mandíbula, algo me decía que esos pequeños estaban ansiosos por venir al mundo._

El día del parto había sido lleno de emociones y sorpresas, las cuales aun no podía explicar por más que intentaba hacerlo a Alice cada vez que me preguntaba. La sensación de traer a un ser humano al mundo es algo inexplicable y sobre todo muy doloroso, pero ahora comprendía que valia la pena. Comprendía miles de cosas que anteriormente ignoraba, o simplemente me era imposible comprender. Reneesme había nacido primero que su hermano. Era mayor por tres minutos de diferencia, hermosa como su padre y tenía mis ojos marrones expresivos a lo contrario de su hermano Anthony quien poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda que seguramente atraería a muchas chicas cuando creciera. Recordaba como cada noche mientras los alimentaba se me hacia imposible creer que eran míos, aquellas pequeñas personitas había sido mi valor de seguir luchando contra Lauren y nunca pero nunca olvidaría aquello.

-Bella- escuche la puerta de mi recamara abrirse-¿Lista?-preguntó Rosalie a lo cual asentí un poco, había aprendido a llevarme bien con ella y curiosamente era la que mas me ayudaba con los pequeños en la casa. Según me había mencionado siempre había adorado a los pequeñitos de ahí su pasión por llegar a ser una gran maestra de maternal o primer año algún día. No la culpaba, si yo no tuviera aquel amor por la literatura también me lanzaría por una carrera de educadora. Sin pensar mucho mas tome lo necesario al salir de la habitación, sabiendo que apenas me fuera Esme se haría cargo de mis pequeños a como se había ofrecido esa mañana. No sabia muy bien el porque deseaba hacer esto, pero sentía que si no lo hacia nunca iba poder vivir tranquilamente, si me iría a visitar a mi tía antes que la pasaran a un reformatorio mas alejado.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- Rose había sido la única que había querido participar en mi locura, los demás temían demasiado por mi como para dejarme ir. Así que la rubia y yo inventamos un plan en el cual le haríamos creer a todos que estaríamos en el salón de belleza o de compras mientras que en realidad iríamos a la prisión- Si Edward se llega a enterar…-comenzó a lo que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Es mi decisión, no suya-asegure-Aparte es algo que necesito hacer, no puedo continuar viviendo como si no paso nada, necesito verla-confesé jugando un poco con las magas de mi camisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que mi vida dio un giro de doscientos cincuenta grados, hoy se cumplían exactamente cinco meses desde el parto y era exactamente eso lo que me hacia querer venir. Ser mama ahora si al cien por cierto, me había enseñado un mundo complemente distinto al que veía antes. Tenía en la cabeza que si iba a comenzar una vida nueva, tenia que dejar ir el rencor que sentía por dentro algunas veces al mirar hacia mi pasado. Debía aprender a perdonar y había decidido comenzar por aquí un tema bastante delicado suponía.

El auto se estaciono en uno de los muchos lugares disponibles de lugar, fue así como entendí que al fin habíamos llegado. Mis manos temblaban y me sudaban un poco, nunca en mi vida había ido a un lugar así y el simple hecho de estar afuera me ponía muy nerviosa. Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme sonriéndole un poco a Rose la cual sabia notaba mi nerviosismo, lo ultimo que deseaba era que me viera arrepentirme luego de insistirle tanto que me acompañara a tan deprimente lugar. Caminamos a paso lento hacia el deprimente edificio y trate de sonar completamente tranquila al preguntar por Lauren, era hora de visita lo sabia pero en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que me negaran el verla lo cual no sucedió. Tuvimos que pasar por miles de detectores y pruebas antes de entrar a la sala en donde me encontraría con mi tía. Por miedo puede ser a un ataque al verme, no me llevaron a un mismo cuarto con ella, todo lo contrario había un vidrio antibalas por medio y debíamos hablar por un teléfono. Luego de diez minutos de esperas escuche una puerta abrirse demostrando a mi agresora, la cual inmediatamente intento marcharse pero se lo impidieron.

Pasaron unos tres, cuatro minutos en el que ninguna hizo el ademán de tomar el teléfono para poder comunicarnos, ya que estábamos muy ocupadas mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Me sentía decidida en ese momento, no importaba lo que saliera de mi boca ella estaba encerrada sin poder salir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era yo la que llevaba las de ganar. Tome el teléfono acercándolo a mi oreja, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo con el suyo, tome aire varias veces sabiendo que no podía arrepentirme ahora que le había dejado verme. Abrí mis labios y espere a que las palabras vinieran a mí esperando escoger las correctas.

* * *

Hola, solo queria avisarles que he vuelto! y espero ver si un dia de estos edito todas las historias arreglandolas para que ya no sean palabras desastrosas escritas por una niña de 12-13 xD. Si no por una de casi 16 :D espero tener nuevas y viejas lectoras leyendome y contar con todo su apoyo!


End file.
